


Scotch tape problems

by trekkie04



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkie04/pseuds/trekkie04
Summary: Just something I wanted to try out. I know it's trash.





	1. Yellow

Yellow  
It seemed like it was the only word she knew.  
Yellow  
Yellow yellow yellow  
Always yellow  
She didn't know red and she didn't like orange  
Yellow yellow yellow  
She hated green and couldn't sign purple  
Yellow  
Yellow yellow yellow  
She did not even really like yellow  
yellow yellow  
She liked blue.  
She loved blue  
But yellow was the only word she seemed to know.  
Yellow yellow yellow  
Oh how the world is full of colors but she only seems to know yellow.  
Yellow yellow yellow yellow

 

But blue.


	2. Don't be ridiculous

It's broken  
The pieces are all on the floor  
They are sharp and they are spread all across the floor  
They are yellow like cartoon stars  
The floor is concrete all grey and cold  
It is shattered and will never be complete again  
Because the pieces there are far too many to find   
All spread across the floor  
Like stars   
Or birds escaping their cage  
For they are not confined 

Oh my  
What has happened my dear  
You have broken it you say  
But my dear it is not broken  
The pieces are there  
The only question is if you will put the effort into putting them back again  
For nothing is truly gone until one forgets how to put it together again

The only question you must ask is if you want to put it back together 

Or

If you wish to never see it again  
To find if you ever even wanted it in the first place  
Was it given to you or was it something you made  
Was it ever truly yours or was it someone else's   
You may never know  
But was it ever imporatant   
For ,it is now broken and you must only decide one thing  
Do you fix it with tape and glue 

Or 

Do you throw it away with the past and trash of yesterday   
For you must chose one  
Dont be ridiculous   
For time cannot stay still  
You cannot stand and watch the pieces stay scattered on the floor

It is a safety hazard  
And you must move forward   
You have places to go  
People to meet  
Pieces to pick up   
Don't be ridiculous   
You know what you must do

You do

 

You do

 

 

Don't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in quite a bit but that's okay because no one reads my writing anyway. Either way I'll try to finish this book up soon.


End file.
